


Take A Break

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex works too much, F/M, pizza makes up for screwing up, taking care of the messy bi dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Alex works far too much. When it leads to him forgetting to come meet you at the airport and not sleeping for several days, it’s time for something to change. It won’t be easy, but you’re determined to help him.





	Take A Break

“Where are you?” I asked as Alex finally picked up his phone. He was supposed to be _here_, picking me up from the airport like he’d promised a week ago. It was dark and it was cold and I was pissed off.

“Shit.” At least he knew why I was mad at him. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry. Let me find Cash and I’ll be there in an hour. I just got really into work and completely lost track of time and-”

“It’s fine Alex,” I sighed, struggling to stay mad at him like always. “I’ve been here an hour already, I’ll get a cab. But if you don’t have pizza waiting for me when I get there, there will be hell to pay.”

“I promise there’ll be pizza.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon. Start thinking of ways to make it up to me.”

“I already have a few in mind.” I could hear the smirk in his voice and knew exactly what he was thinking. “I’ll see you soon sweetheart.”

“Bye.” I hung up, feeling much better than I had since I’d landed earlier. A cab pulled up and I jumped in. The driver looked at me questioningly when I asked her to take me to the White House but agreed anyway, turning on the radio and not bothering to talk. It was nice that people still didn’t know who I was, even though Alex and I had been dating for over a year now. Somehow we’d managed to avoid being found out by the press and public - probably thanks to me currently living in California most of the year - so I could still get away with having no security even though the whole family tried to persuade me to reconsider. To my driver I was just a weird tourist, at least until we arrived.

Luckily the roads were clear this late so it wasn’t long until we were pulling up at the gates. A security guy stepped up to the drivers window and I grinned when I recognised Cash. I rolled down my window and waved.

“Hey!”

“(Y/N).” He grinned before turning to yell to someone else. “Let them in!”

“Did Alex get me my pizza?” I asked while we waited for the gates to open.

“He did. He really is sorry by the way.”

“I know.” 

“He’s waiting on the steps.”

“Thanks.” Luckily for the increasingly confused cab driver, the gate finally finished opening and we were waved through. 

We drove round to the steps and I spotted Alex. My heart lurched. 3 weeks was too long apart. He was tapping his foot impatiently and I almost laughed. It was his fault I was late after all. Any lingering irritation about that melted away at the sight of him though and god he looked good. The top of his shirt unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, glasses sliding down his nose, hair messy and warmed by the outdoor lights. He was so gorgeous I sometimes wondered how he was even real. The cab stopped and Alex descended the steps while I hunted for my purse.

“I’ve got it,” he said when he reached the cab, handing over more cash than the ride could possibly have cost and smiling charmingly at the driver. She still looked confused and now a little starstruck.

“Really, Alex?” I asked when he opened my door for me and offered a hand out. “I could have paid for that myself.”

“It’s the least I could do.” He pulled me up and into his arms then, pressing our lips together and making me forget anything that wasn’t him. Including the stunned cabbie. “We’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this,” Alex said to her when he finally pulled away and shut my door.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” He aimed a smile her way. The one that made most women want to do whatever he asked. “And thank you for bringing her here. Have a good evening.” She just nodded and drove away when Alex took my hand and led me up the stairs, Amy following behind with my suitcase after having appeared seemingly from nowhere. 

Ellen, June, and Nora all hugged me and tried to ask how I was before Alex dragged me away when we ran into each of them on the way to his room. Nora yelled something after us that I prayed no one else heard but only made Alex laugh. Finally we arrived at the East Bedroom and the smell of pizza floated through the semi-closed door.

“So what were you working on that had you so engrossed you forgot about me?” I asked once we were comfortably situated on his couch with deliciously greasy slices in our hands.

“College stuff mostly. I’ve got 3 essays to finish and a few tests over the next couple of weeks. And then there’s the campaign stuff, the internships I’m trying to get, and a few of my own projects on the side and-”

“Jesus Christ Alex, you never told me you had so much going on.”

“I thought you wouldn’t come if I did,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You’re doing way too much.” I put my slice of pizza down and studied him a bit closer, noting how tired he really looked.

“Have you been sleeping, like, at all?” He didn’t answer and took another bite of pizza instead. “Have you at least been taking breaks?” 

“Occasionally.”

“Alex, you need to slow down sometimes.”

“I’m fine. We’ve talked about this, if i want to get to where I do, I have to work for it.”

“I know, but this? This is too much work.”

“I have to give it everything. Even then I feel like it won’t be enough, like I need to give more.”

“You can’t give more than yourself, Alex. And I want there to be something left of you when you’re done.” I tilted his head to make him meet my eyes, needing him to understand what I was saying. “No one works as hard as you and no one deserves anything more than you. You’re gonna do great things but only if you look after yourself too. You can’t keep working yourself to death.” I could tell he knew I was right when his shoulders slumped and he flopped back into the cushions.

“Fine, I’ll take breaks sometimes.”

“And sleep?” He made a face but nodded. “Good. I will take your coffee away from you if you don’t.”

“You’re evil. Remind me why I like you again?”

“I can think of a few potential reasons,” I replied with a wink. A sly smile spread slowly across his face and he grabbed my hand and yanked. I toppled on top of him, just barely catching myself of the armrest and avoiding smacking my head into his. 

“Hi,” he said with a grin.

“And just what was that for?”

“So I can do this.” And he kissed me. Hands came up to my waist and pulled me more firmly on top of him. I tangled one of my own in his hair and he sighed out happily before sliding his tongue past my lips, kissing me more insistently now.

At some point we ended up in Alex’s bed, though I really didn’t recall how, and when I finally laid there sweaty and exhausted, I looked over to find Alex fast asleep. There would be a joke about that when he eventually woke up but I wasn’t mad about it. He was finally sleeping. That in itself was a miracle.

I watched him a little while longer. He really was too pretty for his own good. Especially like this. I counted myself unbelievably lucky to get to see him this way, the way no one else got to, calm, still, relaxed and content. The lamplight painted him with warm hues and hard lines, the highlights and shadows of his body a work of art that belonged in a museum. 

Flicking off the lamp, I shuffled closer and curled into his side. He shifted in his sleep, his arms wrapping around me and face burying in my hair. Something tightened in my chest at the way he’d reached for me automatically, the way he held me even when unconscious and I realised then that I loved him. Really truly _loved_ him. I could only hope he felt the same because when I opened my eyes and looked at him once more I knew this was it._ He_ was it. I was going to love this boy for the rest of my life.


End file.
